pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Tropius
|} Tropius (Japanese: トロピウス Tropius) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Tropius is a large -like Pokémon with a brown body wrapped in green leaves on its chest and head. It possesses large, broad green leaves on its back, which it uses for flight and for sugar production via photosynthesis. Despite being very big and bulky, it is surprisingly maneuverable in the air. It has a long neck, which it uses for reaching treetops to gorge on its most favored fruit. Since it ate only this kind of fruit continuously, the fruit began to grow around its neck. These yellow, banana-like fruits can be picked and consumed by other Pokémon or humans, and grow twice a year because of the rapid production of sugar in Tropius's leaves. Its feet have toenails the same color as its fruit. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances The first major role that Tropius had was in From Brags to Riches. A Trainer named Dominick used the Fruit Pokémon and a against Ash's Corphish and . Tropius and Torkoal knocked each other out when their and attacks connected and created an explosion. A wild Tropius also challenged Ash's Grovyle in Odd Pokémon Out. Minor appearances Tropius's first appearance was in the Pokémon movie Jirachi: Wish Maker. In it, Tropius was fleeing from the that was trying to snatch all the Pokémon. A Tropius appears in the Rota competition in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew battling Kidd Summers's . Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Tropius made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Tropius appeared in the opening scenes of Destiny Deoxys and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Tropius named Troppy given to her by her father for flying purposes. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga has a Tropius which helped him reach the top of the Battle Pyramid. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Forest ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 21, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert! (Reward), Chill Battle: Garden Keepers (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Shokotan Tropius|Japanese|Japan|53|February 3 to February 12, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Shokotan Tropius}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tropius is exactly the same size as another Pokémon, . Both have a height of 6'7" (2.0 m) and a weight of 220.5 lbs. (100.0 kg). * Tropius was the first Pokémon to be distributed in a , with the distribution. * Tropius shares its category with , and . They are all known as the Fruit Pokémon. Origin Tropius resembles a generic (a long-necked, herbivorous dinosaur) combined with a plant. Name origin Tropius is a combination of tropical and saurus (Greek for lizard). It may also be a pun of tropism: is when plants move to catch more sunlight, and if a plant is not planted upright, the roots will use to grow towards gravity and find water. In other languages , and possibly tropism |fr=Tropius|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Tropius|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tropius|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Tropius|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=트로피우스 Tropius|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=熱帶龍 / 热带龙 Rèdàilóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Tropical dragon" |hi=ट्रोपियस Tropius|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Troppy External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Tropius fr:Tropius it:Tropius ja:トロピウス pl:Tropius zh:热带龙